


Chiropterology and It's Affects in Horny Young Adults

by toziedus



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toziedus/pseuds/toziedus
Summary: After Troy signs up for a class and finds out it is nothing like he pictured it to be, something happens before he leaves the school and now Abed's gotta help him solve his problem.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Chiropterology and It's Affects in Horny Young Adults

"Chiropterology? I didn't know you were interested in bats." Abed admitted, analyzing the notes in Troy's notebook.

Barnes had asked him for help in the study room. They had been there for thirty minutes trying to understand the subject.

"Yeah, I'm not. Except for Batman and Count Von Count, obviously." He corrected, gesturing as he walked in circles.

"So you misread the name of the class, right? Did you think it had something to do with Pterodactyls?"

"Exactly! Ugh, I knew you'd get me."

They both gave shy smiles, each returning to the past positions.

"My knowledge in bats is the same as yours, besides Twilight, Van Helsing and Interview With The Vampire, but nothing scientific. I can help you do some research if you want."

"I'm not in the mood for flying-mice-literature." Troy said, leaning against the door. "Oh, we could see a documentary! I bet it'd be less boring."

"I think it's a good idea. I needed a 'montage for the finals' kind of thing. Besides, you will end up owing me a favor, which increases the possibilities for plots in the future." He closed the notebook, satisfied. They walked together to the leave the college when Abed realized he had forgotten something and retraced his path.

With his hands in his pocket, Troy hummed a tune while waiting for his friend outside the building. A sudden pain hit his neck, and his instinct was to cover it and look around for whoever did that. The place was empty like a ghost town and it sent chills up Barnes' spine. He took his hand off his neck and looked at the palm: there were a few drops of blood on it, as if something had bitten there.

As soon as Abed returns, Troy asks him to move faster, planning to show the wound as soon as they reach Abed's dorm.

***

"Yep, it looks like a bite." Nadir agreed, his eyes slightly wide.

"Do you think this could be my origin story?"

"Definitely! You need to keep me updated on every change though, your powers can wake up at any time and the clichés of the discovery are amazing!"

They looked like little kids thinking about their Christmas gifts, laughing and theorizing like crazy.

"But how did you get it?"

"I don't know. You left, I felt something pinch my neck, and suddenly there was blood."

Abed put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking. "It could be an animal raised in a lab by Greendale to end City College. Or the other way around!"

"While you're theorizing, I'm going to clean this up. Put on a band-aid, I don't know. It's bothering me."

Barnes went to the bathroom and closed the door, looking for the first aid kit Abed kept. Carefully, Troy wiped away the blood on his neck and put a bandage over the wound, which started to hurt. Troy bit his lip and leaned against the sink, his head bowed. His breath felt heavy and his teeth ached for some reason. As frightened as he was, he realized that this was the beginning of "the transformation". He unlocked the door and, leaning against the wall, returned to the bedroom.

"Hey, Abed?" He called, his voice was harsh and low, exhausted. Abed noticed his presence and walked towards him, helping him sit on the bed.

While Barnes tried to ignore the sudden dizziness, Abed put his hands behind his body and, taking a belt out of the drawer, tied them to part of the bunk bed. Making sure that Troy would not escape he tightened his belt a little more and took a long look at his friend who was mumbling under his breath, becoming aware of the tie.

"What the...? Let me go, dude!" He tried to get out, with no success.

"As I suspected... It's a bat bite." He concluded, trying to hide the joy of seeing the scene come to life in front of him. "I think you're becoming a vampire, Troy. And just in case, you better be stuck while I think of a way to undo it."

"Wooden stake in the chest?" He suggested. The taller one shook his head negatively, sitting down on the couch and writing down the possibilities in a notebook.

"It would kill you, and that's not what we want."

"Garlic! Vampires can't handle garlic!"

"I don't have anything with garlic here, and I don't want to leave you tied up alone in my room. You could leave and hurt someone, or even hurt yourself." Both were silent, wondering how to turn the situation around. Troy looked up, and saw that Nadir had an uncomfortable expression. "Why you? I mean, your costume is Spider-Man, so why a bat?"

"Are you saying you wanted to be the one who got bitten?" Troy laughed in disbelief, raising his eyebrows. "I can work that out."

Abed cleaned his throat and went back to writing down the information he found on the laptop.

"Come on, it wouldn't be the first time I'd bite you." He smiled, and Abed could see that his fangs were bigger. "Are you sure you are going to let this 'Interview With The Vampire' thing escape?"

"As tempting as it may be, I don't know if it's a good idea. We don't know how to reverse the transformation or if there's even a way to do that."

"What if it doesn't work? Are you going to leave me tied up here, forever? Or cover my mouth with a cloth?"

"We'll need a substitute for human blood. Maybe pork?" He offered, and Troy winced.

Nadir stood up and looked for something in the sock drawer. He lifted a pin, pierced his own finger lightly and approached Troy, who took a more upright pose. His chest rose and fell heavily as he seemed to smell something.

"Yeah, we'll definitely need fake blood." He said, wiping his hand on a nearby tissue.

***

"Abeeed…" Troy called, shaking his head from side to side. "Let me go, c'mon. I won't bite you, I swear."

There was a huge conflict inside Abed. He knew that Troy wouldn't lie to him, but at the same time he wasn't so sure about his 'vampire self. He looked up at his friend. He was uneasy, his pose made his abdomen and chest evident, he was sweating like hell and his breathing was heavy and a little loud. The image made Abed more and more nervous, and when he remembered the canines and the proposal Troy had made he crossed his legs in reflex.

Nadir stood up and somewhat reluctantly released Troy's hands. Barnes shook his shoulders as he massaged his own wrists, as Abed stared at him.

"Don't make me regret this." He said, afraid he had just made the wrong decision. All the odds were summed up in two interesting scenarios: **_fight_** or **_sexual_ _tension_**.

"Why did you do that?" Barnes asked, still not looking up.

"I trust you. And I wanted to know how this is going to end." Abed said, crossing his arms.

"How it's going to end?" Troy smiled, standing up and looking Abed deep in his eyes. "It's up to you, Abed. If you don't find a good reason for me to stay in here and behave, I'm leaving. I'll drink as much blood as I want."

Abed sighed. "What do you want?"

"You."

_Yep_ , Abed thought to himself, _sexual tension for sure_.

"It's gonna be fast, I swear. Then I'll behave while you look for that 'cure thing'."

Abed didn't have to tell himself that 'it was for scientific purposes only'. They've had sex a few times before, but now it was just… **different**. He agreed, still a little shocked.

Troy pushed Abed onto the mattress, giving him a fervent and needy kiss. Despite being taken by surprise, Abed returned the kiss in the same intensity, pulling the other on top of him. Barnes used one arm to lean on the bed, while the other hand was behind Abed's neck. It didn't take long for Troy to run his tongue over Abed's, resting the other's head on the pillow, putting his hand under his shirt, wandering carefully over the taller man's smooth skin.

Troy tried to discover every centimeter of Nadir's abdomen that he hadn't touched before, as the other responded with a slightly shallow breath. Abed put an arm around Troy's neck, gripping his hair. Abed slowly moved his waist, making Troy's leg stay between his thighs, and the other seemed to get the idea. He moved a little closer, until he could feel the erection that was gradually forming in Abed's pants against him.

Abed moaned softly when Troy started to move back and forth, almost glued to his body. Those sounds made Barnes feel hot inside, he seemed ready to devour Abed literally and figuratively. His hand went down to Nadir's belt, taking it off and opening his fly. As Troy started to kiss his jaw, he tried to control his instinct of going directly into his neck and biting him. Slowly, he helped Abed take his shirt off, then proceeding to take his own off as well. As Abed kissed him again and both started to let some groans come out, Troy's hand went into the other man's pants, grabbing his member over his underwear.

" _Agh_!" Abed whined, feeling the other's fingers wrap around him and mimic the movements he made with his waist, stroking his dick slowly. "Troy…"

He looked up, approaching Abed's member with a small smile on his lips. "Do you want it?"

"Yeah." he felt out of breath, almost unconscious from all the heat and touching. "Do you think the canines will be a problem?"

Troy let out a giggle, and everything felt a little lighter. "I don't think so. But warn me if you feel anything… unusual."

Abed shook his head in agreement and tried to lay back a bit, while still trying to see Troy's face. As Barnes lowered Abed's waistband and held his cock, he saw him close his eyes slightly, biting his lower lip and trying to be quiet. Troy worked his tongue from the base to the top, then taking Abed's dick slowly in his mouth.

" _Nghh_ … " he could hear Abed's muffled voice as he started to go lower. Troy kept on with his movements, bobbing his head up and down and using his tongue as he could. As he started using his hand to touch himself, a deep moan left Troy's throat. "Fuck--"

Even though Troy wanted to disagree, Abed was almost sure he was into some type of "praise kink". He looked so proud of himself as soon as Abed started moaning, it was like a job well done.

Troy opened his mouth, taking Abed's dick out and unbuttoning his pants. He searched for a condom in his wallet, proceeding to throw his and Abed's pants and underwear in the ground, next to the shirts. Barnes opened it and placed the condom over Abed's cock, lowering it. Nadir sat down, helping Troy as he felt the taller one fill him in slowly. He put his hands against Abed's chest.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Abed questioned, his voice soft and calm, trying not to scare Troy.

"N-no, it's fine." he answered, trying to move back and forth. "You can start moving if you want."

Abed nodded, thrusting carefully, as he watched Troy close his eyes and grit his teeth. He layed back again and held Troy's face with one hand, tracing a path from his knee to the inside if his thigh with the other. "You're so beautiful. You know that, right?"

"Shut up." he sighed, still moving as Nadir kept on thrusting. 

Troy approached Abed's neck, and he felt as if he was going to faint. Waves of pleasure would hit him, but the way Abed's neck seemed so damn inviting was taking over all his thoughts. Abed had noticed how suspiciously quiet Troy was all of a sudden, so he held Barnes' dick and began jerking it off. As Troy whimpered in surprise, Abed let out a tiny smile.

"Dude, it's not funny! You caught me off guard!"

"I'm sorry. I like hearing your voice, that's all." Abed confessed, stroking Troy's cock as he moved his hips up and down. "I could hear you talking all day and I doubt I'd ever get bored."

Troy closed his eyes and got closer to Abed's ear. "I can bite your neck right now if I want to."

"Do it. Break your promise." he dared. "I know you can't."

Before Troy could answer, he felt Abed thrust faster inside him, jerking him faster as well. All that mattered was his body meeting Abed's, the heat, the desperate need to touch and to have each other. Abed let out a groan, arching his back and throwing his head back against the pillow, eyes closed as he came. Noticing the other was still hard, Abed kept of stroking Troy's dick. Barnes tried to put his hands on Abed's thighs, looking for support. As he came on Abed's hand, the taller one helped him get off and rest on the bed, getting rid of the condom and cleaning himself, offering then a tissue box.

"Thanks." Troy smiled, taking one out of the box and cleaning himself as well. "How did you know that I wasn't going to bite you?"

"I was never one hundred percent sure, but your fangs weren't as big as they used to be, so I thought it was a sign that it wouldn't last longer." 

"That's a pretty shitty vampire." Troy joked, his voice was slow and tired.

"It is." Abed smiled, kissing Troy's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i am aware that having someone horny AND leaving them with a vampire is not a good idea but let's pretend that's not important for the fic
> 
> thanks for reading :))


End file.
